Cloud computing refers to delivery of services over a network, such as the Internet or other type of network. Tenants of a cloud are able to access the services upon request of the tenants. By using the services of a cloud provided by a cloud provider, a tenant can avoid the costs associated with maintaining infrastructure including hardware equipment and programs that the tenant would otherwise have to deploy.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.